gun_x_cloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Brides Arc
Rena Hayama Arc is the fifth story arc of Gun X Clover manga series. This current story arc primarily focuses on Rena Hayama, Morito's daughter who enrolled herself as Mikado High School's new officer under Ann's guidance. While this arc's setting takes place in Summer just like the previous arc, as well introduces Numerology that nearly rivals towards Kotonoha's Dead Language Language in terms of destruction, it also reveals Rena's other powers that bare resemblance to Kotonoha's. Summary Enter Rena Hayama (To be added...) Summer Festival Under Ann's suggestion, Morito takes his proteges to a local marketSabine is originally disliked the idea and even claimed Morito to be stingy, only to enjoy the street foods instead. and celebrate the Summer Festival. During that festival, Kotonoha calls out Morito for a date together but instead, she is interrupted by Saiga Sisters and Hamelin Sisters who show their kimonoOut of four people who trying to at least flirt with Mortio, only Mizuki didn't wear her kimono. to Morito. Through her persona's pressure however The persona hold a meeting together to capture Morito's heart while preventing any women get close with him.however, Kotonoha decides to get along with the plan to stay together with Morito, only to meet more interruptions from classmates along the way. Suddenly, Morito and others confront a drunken Elena's rampageAccording to Morito, during one of their mission where they drank to get warmth, Elen was so drunken at that time that she attacked nearly everyone in sight disregarding ally and enemies .What's more troublesome was that Morito race his dilemma about a risk of losing his real identity to the public if he is going to stop Elena's rampage. Fortunately, Rena came just in time to stop the commotion before Morito could do anything. as she punches Gonzales and tearing kimonos of Hibana's, Gisele's and Mytra's. Mustuba duels against Elena on Morito's behalf and scratches her face, though it only fuels the latter's fire for a fight. Their duel is short-lived however as they are both defeated by Rena effortlessly. All three other proteges are perplexed by this and when Sabine asks her who she is, Rena replies that she is a daughter of their former mentor, much to everyone but Morito's shock. Competition to be Morito's "Wife" "Date" Between Rena and Morito Rena's Challenge to Kotonoha and her Personas In Kotonoha's mind, nearly all persona held a meeting regards of their relationship with Morito after having a dream with him. Despite knowing the risk of their possible disappearance once Kotonoha eventually find her happiness in peace, everyone but Futaba decide to support Kotonoha for Morito's sake, though the latter remains dissatisfied over the outcome. Secret Athlete Festival Prelude to the Event The next day, Futaba meets Morito at the school entrance gate and tell him to keep their life like normal. In Class 2-B classroom, Rena introduces herself as the class's Homeroom Teacher Assistant while encourages everyone to fall in love, much to everyone but Morito'sWhile Morito became speechless to hear Rena's nonchalant words, Hibana and Gisele took her words seriously as they now viewed her as a love rival, who they vowed to beat in order to marry Morito. excitement. Of all students however, only Futaba argues by claiming the conversation about love to be "inconsequential" and stating that some people who cannot be loved. Rena however views it otherwise as she claims that, under her father's teaching, anyone can be in loved as long the person is alive while teases his oblivious towards that feeling, before Eleanor tells her to start the class. That however only increases Futaba's frustration further despite being noticed by Yotsuba. Later, a meeting is held at the conference room where everyone is discussing the upcoming Secret Athletic Festival, an annual event where students from all three school-years participate in order to improve their mercenary skills. Out of all people from their perspective class year however, J.D. Makishima boasts the Third Years as the winner to the event every year while belittles other students from the First Years and the Second YearsAccording to J.D., even if he was impressed by the Second Years's feat in the past, the Rikan Island incident opted him to assume the class has become "weaker"., especially towards Mortio and Mammon who he views as losers who they refuse to be beaten by.J.D. mockery opts Eleanor to worry that Morito will do something terrible afterwards, only to be surprised by his unusual calm demeanor. Behind Morito's calm demeanor however, just as Eleanor worried, he was extremely aggravated by the Third Year's mockery and have his proteges to be dragged into this event as well. Mytra, who sees J.D. touches her "property", doesn't take his insult to Morito lightly and mocks him as a Gorilla, instantly igniting the fierce rivalry between the Second Years and the Third YearsAccording to Daigo, with Morito and Mammon as the two only Master Ranked mercenaries in the Second Years, Third Years would be easily beaten without even their realization.. To the teachers' surprise, Morito is seen unusually calm while saying that, according to the flyer, faculty members are also welcomed to participate the event. Interested by this idea, Rena approves the teachers' participation into this event and proposes a tournament style battle where she welcomes anyone (especially Hibana and Gisele) to beat her, seemly boosting everyone's spirits. Rena also invites Kotonoha to participate the event as she yearns to see her power after hearing her rumors. Unable to bear Rena's optimism, Futaba appears and accepts her invitation into the Secret Athletic Festival on Kotonoha's behalf. Faculty Team vs First Years Team On the day of the event before the tournament, Elen explains the first match would be the Capture-the-Flag match. Ann begins the match by telling everyone to have fun. As the respective team captains picks their draws, the decisions these decision of these matches are made: First Years Team and Faculty Team are the first team to compete each other in the first match, while Second Years Team and the Thrid Years Team are next. Before the match, Elena is called by a senior faculty member in a discussion to the plan, which she initially become skeptical until Ann gives her permission to this plan. In spite of the heated battle between two teams for the flag, a ceasefire announcement is made that ends the match as Rena captures the flag effortlessly, leading to Faculty Team's victory in this first round. Away from the scene, Ann and Jin confront Mammon who reveals her disguise after she is being discovered. When Ann asks her if she will participate the events, Mammon replies that she wasn't sure but claims that the first round should be easy and bet that they will be facing the Faculty Team in the finals. Ann warns Mammon not to underestimate the Third Years Team however, as she claims that they have the Student Council as their aid. Second Years Team vs Third Year Team Thrid Years Team meanwhile reports the Faculty Team's performance to the Student Council president Minoru Shishio. When J.D. reassures that his team will be prevailed over their "spineless" opponents, Minoru declares that the Student Council will not participate the first round while leaving the battle to the Third Years Team, though he also adds that he wouldn't mind destroy to destroy the Second Years Team by himselfManga Chapter 42 page 32. Elsewhere, Gisele discusses a plan with her fellow Second Years students and reminds them how they are looked down by the Third Years students, garnering everyone's aggravation. When J.D. tells his comrades that they only need sheer force for the victory, Gisele on the other hand tells everyone that they will beat the Third Years Team with "No Strategy". Gisele's plan and determination garners Morito's impression. Futaba, who is hiding behind a tree while witnessing the Second Years Team determination, especially both Gisele Sisters and Saiga Sisters while thinking about Rena, also vows to win for Kotonoha's sake. Under Elena's declaration, the match between the two teams begin. As the Second Years Team are winning, J.D. had to call his team to fall back. The Student Council however-especially Minoru-doesn't take the team's poor performances lightly as the latter reminds J.D. that (s)he will not tolerate failure and (especially) liars. So, J.D. desperately charges towards the Second Years Team and grabbing Gisele via a bearhug, even though he is shot by the Second Years Team's paint bullet, which Gisele states as the game's violation. Fortunately, with the help from Mytra and her fellow Second Years Students (Saiga Sisters and Kyril), Gisele manages to break free and defeats J.D. by putting paint bullet to his face, leaving the Student Council as their final opponent. However, Minoru tells the Third Years Team to leave while he handling the Second Years Team alone. In this confrontation, Minoru gloats that he will not compromise with mercenaries who he belittles as a "barbaric bunch" and claims himself to be "beyond special" and so powerful that he doesn't need anybody's protection. Both Morito and Mammon see the light emitting from afar, much to their concern as Morito suspects that light as the power of Numerology, a mysterious power that rumored to be used by Simon Beiler to kill the two Master Ranked Mercenaries. While worrying that whoever has that kind of power will ought to be unstoppableManga Chapter 42 page 32, adding that any contact between Numerology and Dead language will create an unlikely destruction, Morito leaves the post to Mamon and rushes to the scene. Back to the battle, with the Numerology as "his" advantage, Minoru easily beat the Second Years Team effortlessly, leaving Futaba is the only one left. The battle quickly ensues as Kotonoha changes various personas (except Mutsuba) in order to counter Minoru's power. Minoru however manages to subdue Futaba with his powers by sealing her numbers. There, Minoru tells Futaba that he knows everything about her while proposes her to be his "girlfriend" to live his "ideal" world. Even when Morito reaches to the scene just in time, Minoru ignores him and kisses Futaba right in front of former. Felling sullied for her stolen first kiss by Minoru with Morito (also Rena) watching from the sidelines, Futaba immediately transforms into Nanoha and vows to kill Minoru despite this only fuels "his" desire for her even more. Meanwhile, Rena, who is watching the battle from afar, is thinking about putting the match off until she sees Simon sitting besides her. When Rena asks his intention, Simon replies that he is not aloneManga Chapter 43 and explains that he came all the way from the United States to watch a clash between Numerology and Dead Language. Morito manages to break them up before however, much to Simon's dismay, and also calm Nanoha down by telling her about person she liked and the real experience of falling in love, prompts Nanoha to blush red and changes to Yotsuba. Morito then fights Minoru where he defeats "h(er)im" by temporarily blinds In Morito's experience in fighting against Numerology users in the past, although the power is considered to be immense and dangerous, its main weakness is the users eyes where users often uses eyesight to as. So, him with a flash grenade and punch him on the ground, only for him to realize that Minoru is actually a girlAccording to the Student Council's two aides, Minoru is actually often abused by her parents and have a weak body. This opts Morito to think that their "victory" left a mark to Minoru. . While that going on, the Second Years Team already won when Mytra-who wasn't even involved in that battle under Gisele's instructions-manage to catch the flag, meaning the Second Years Team advances to the finals. Back to Simon who apparently dissapointed by the "boring" outcome, he insists the event must go on by having Rena to have him and his "friends" participate the Secret Athlete Event as well, much to Rena's confusion. To Rena's surprise however, Simon's friends are none other than the Child Room's Master Rank Mercenaries that consists of Chico, Sol, Brad, Sayuri and Alex. What Rena little anticipated is Simon then uses his Numerology to awaken "someone" within her body, which later revealed by Simon as Juri, also known as Sis the #13 Master Ranked Mercenary that takes over Rena's body and consciousness. Second Years Team vs Faculty Team Meanwhile, Elena congratulates Gisele for their victory despite Morito think otherwise. At the same time, "Rena"-who is actually Juri and seen unusually confident-also congratulates Morito and anticipates their battle. During their preparations, Gisele plan to put their base in defense mode while and dispatches their Offense Squad-which comprise of Morito, Mammon, Hibana, Mizuki and Kyril- to take the opponent flag. Despite his skepticism, Kyril reluctantly bring Morito and Mammon along as long they are not "causing trouble". On the Faculty Team's side, Elena announces that this battle's finals would challenging because they had to face Morito, with Ann adds that she forbids anyone from running away."Rena" however suggests to have her hold off Morito alone as she knows Morito's weakness, something that not even exceeds his past proteges's knowledge. This leaves Elena little choice but to leave Morito to "Rena's" plans without knowing her menacing intentions. As the match begins, Second Years Team's Assault Team confronts "Rena" where Kyril and Saiga Sisters as her opponents, with one-sided from Hibana's desire to avenge her lost from their first encounter. However, "Rena" easily beats the team as she breaks Kyril's nose, punching Mizuki and nearly kill Hibana only to be interrupted by Morito. The two fight briefly where Morito tears off "Rena"'s bandages and recognizes her to be Juri, specifically after seeing her Number II on her chest which Futaba assumes that Rena also have Multiple Personalities. Anyways, Morito orders Mammon to take everyone except Futaba away and report this incident to Ann immediately. Death Battle Of the Hayamas Game Set To make matters worse, Child Room's Master Ranks also arrive to the scene where Sayuri easily beats Kyril, prompts Morito to realizes that Juri's awakening was their (especially Simon) doing. While he declares the Child Room's (unofficial) participation into the Summer Secret Athlete despite Morito's disapproval, Simon pits Morito and Juri in a death battle where the loser will be killed; additionally, since he know Morito's mercy will drag the battle long as, Simon sets a "time limit" where they will fight until the Child Room's Master Ranks kill every student in Mikado High School. Juri remarks this battle is her chance to avenge her mother who was (allegedly) killed by Morito, who happened to be his former escort subject. Festival of Massacre Mieko's Real Death Back to the Hayamas' duel, Juri is still confused over Morito's calmness even with the situation become dire for him. As his answer, Morito replies that even facing against the Master Ranked Mercenaries, the people Mikado High School will not be killed easily. In spite Juri continue to mock Morito by claiming that everyone will going to die anyway, Morito instead replies that the family matters will be eventually reconciled even he have to take her on via brutality and violence. Even with his increasing speed and power, Morito is still nowhere defeating Juri while inflicting his own injury due to her own Super Tuning. In a surprising turn however, Morito is now able to read Juri's mind telepathically and tells her that he knows the Super Tuning all too well-including its own weaknesses-and instead tells her to use that power to read his heart in the past and learn about Mieko's real death. It turns out Mieko was suffering her depression after hearing a painful voices from her society that have shunned her as a nuisance and a mere "tool", despite Morito was the only exception; to make matters worse, she also worrying that her own power will further bring Rena to an unwanted burden, especially after her Third Eye showing her daughter's true feelings. In order to protect Rena's future and happiness, Mieko shot herself with a gun. Hayama's Reconciliation Mikado's Counterattack Simon's Atomic Punch Major Battles #Eleanor vs Mitsuba* #'Rena' vs Gisele, Mytra, Hibana and Mizuki #Secret Athlete Festival Tournament** ##First Years Team vs Faculty Team ##'Second Years Team'*** vs Third Years Team*** (J.D. Makishima) ###Minoru****vs Second Years Team ####Minoru vs Kotonoha (All Persona except Mutsuba) ####Minoru vs Morito ##First Years Team vs Faculty Team** #'Morito' vs Juri***** #Mikado High School vs Child Room ##Third Years Student Council vs. Chico ###Student Council Members vs. vs. Chico ###Minoru vs Chico ##Ann vs. Sayuri ##Alex vs. Mikado Student *Characters in bold represents the winner of the battle/duel. *(*) Eleanor is drunk during her battle against Mitsuba. Their duel however is interrupted by Rena who managed to subjugate them both with ease. *(**)The tournament had to be suspended when Morito sensed a murderous intent from "Rena" after seeing her uncharacteristic violence, which later revealed to be her other half, Juri. *(***) While everyone was busy on the battle, Myrta, the only person did not involved all of this, manage to capture the flag. *(***) For the first time, the Student Council will not partake the First Round due to J.D.'s confidence in defeating the Second Years students, though he wouldn't mind to annihilate the team by himself, even in some slight chances. J.D. and his team defeat however forces Minoru to face all the Second Years Team regardless. *(****)Minoru eventually battling against Second Years Team after witnessing J.D. and his team's defeat. *(*****)It's a death battle where anyone who lose will be killed and a "time limit" is set where they will battle until all Child Room Seven kills every students in Mikado High;additionally, Simon put a squared-barrier to surround the two that will only to be released when one of them dies, and also avoids outside interference. When Juri reverts back to Rena after learning Mieko's true death and reconciliation with Morito however, the barrier itself is no longer take effect. Characters Major Characters *Morito Hayama *Rena Hayama **Juri Hayama/Sis* *Kotonoha Nanase **Futaba Nanase **Mitsuba Nanase **Itsuba Nanase **Mutsuba Nanase **Nanoha Nanase *Hibana Saiga *Minoru Shishio *Simon Beiler Supporting Characters *Mizuki Saiga *Eleanor *Sabine Hammershmidt *Toura *Daigo Hiromi *Gisele Hamelin *Mytra Hamelin *Kyril Yegarev *Deborah Armani *Gonzalez *Ann Shimona *Jin *J.D. Makishima *Kazuki Fuji *Maririn Yazawa *Sayuri Higuchi *Alex Valentine Wheeler Jr. *Chico Dragon *Sol White Cameo and Mentioned *Salim *Mieko Matsui (Flashback) (*)Sis's identity was revealed to be Juri, who happens to be Rena's other persona. Story Impact *Rena is introduced as Morito's only child whom he and Salim meet occasionally until she joins Mikaido High School as Class 2-B's Homeroom Teacher Assistant. While serving as one of Morito's supporters, she is also severed as the second antagonist (as Juri) against Morito over their past feud due to her mother's death. *Since the Summer Island incident, Kotonoha would do anything to approach Morito while keeping him away from other girls with the help from her personas (barring Mutsuha). As the same time however, they would also going to pit themselves against each other (this time including Mutsuba) as Rena claims that she will let whichever Kotonoha's persona to marry Morito. Regardless, this alone marks a rivalry between Kotonoha and Rena altogether. **Of all seven persona however, Futaba is especially dislikes Rena (then Minoru for stealing her first kiss) simply because of her words that strongly opposes her personalityIn reality, as much Futaba didn't want to admit her true feelings for Morito, she couldn't helped but to feel aggravated when hearing Rena's words about love that strongly opposes her nature of distrust.. This alone foreshadows Futaba's change of character. **Nanoha herself also seen changed where her soft side is displayed after Morito tried to clam her down even after being kissed by Minoru. *Hayama Family's tragedy is revealed as Morito mentions his late step-wife's passing in an unfortunate circumstanceManga Chapter 39: While Juri suspected Mieko (Her biological mother) was killed by Morito'sThe reason behind Mieko's death however was never mentioned by even Morito himself so not even Juri knew the truth. This led to her three possible assumptions she could thin of however: First was meeting an that is stronger even than Morito, second was where she died by mistake, and third was she assumed Morito killed Mieko under his supervisor's order, something Morito strongly denied. Mieko's actual death is finally revealed to be suicide , Mieko's real death however is actually came from her suicide because she saw the society's cruelty Despite her best effort, Mieko kept on hearing noises about people who shunned her as mere nuisance or a tool to be used for greed and ambition. and her own fear over Rena's possible burdenWhile she still cared Rena/Juri, Mieko feared that her own powers will bring a heavy burden to both Matsui mother and daughter that will bring them to an uncertain future. Manga Chapter 47. This alone reveal his reason to protect everyone he cherish the most. **More revelation is revealed where Morito is actually Rena's/Juri's adoptive father when he met the Matsui mother and daughter duo at the Japanese Embassy and served as their escort. Sadly, Mieko's ambiguous death also displayed a rift between Morito and Rena/Juri as the latter assumed the Japanese Government was responsible for her mother's death because of her supernatural powersManga Chapter 46, though the truth reveals that Mieko's power was ironically led her to her own suicide in order to escape the society's cruelty while protecting Rena's happinessManga Chapter 47. Fortunately, the revelation alone brings a reconciliation between Morito and Rena/Juri altogether. *Hamelin Sisters and Saiga Sisters fight against Rena for the first time, only to be beaten despite their best teamwork. That defeat however further fuels Giselle's and Hibana's determination to defeat Rena for Morito. *The Secret Athlete Festival is introduced as an annual event of the Mikado High School. This year's Secret Athlete Festival would be different because of the faculty members would also going to participate the event. Additionally, this is also the only time the event to be interrupted by the Child Room and also the only time where Mikado High School uniting themselves in beating the invaders. *Mikado High's Third Year is introduced as one of four main teams of the Secret Athlete festival. Unlike the Fist and Second year students, the Third Years years (especially J.D.) has some tendencies to belittle anyone (except the Faculty) that are unfit to their league, of which they considered as "spineless". Sadly, the Second Years student's strategy and Morito's unexpected aid *Mikado High School's Student Council in introduced as the Third Year's prime supporter and also one of, if not the strongest faction in the academy, with Minoru, one of special studentsBecause of the power of Numerology, Minoru self-proclaimed to be so strong that he doesn't require any protection from his own peers, specifically mercenaries who he deemed to be "unrefined"., as its leader. Unlike other students including Kotonoha, Minoru is a vain and arrogant person who belittles mercenaries and proclaim himself to be "above special" because of her Numerology. When and how did Minoru obtain such power though is yet to be known. **Currently, Minoru's numerology is among of few to clash with Nanoha's Dead Language before Morito breaks them up. **Surprisingly, Minoru's real gender is also exposed to be a girl after easily beaten by Morito. *Numerology is introduced as the main powers of Simon and Minoru that nearly rivals to Kotonoha's Dead Language. According to Morito and Mammon, the power itself is so dangerous that it killed two Master-Ranked Mercenaries prior to Simon's rise as the #11. This opts even Morito to stay vigilant against this power's user. *Simon and Sis-another two of the Child Room Seven-pay Mikado High School a "visit" in order to observe the clashes between Minoru's Numerology and Kotonoha's Dead Language before Morito eventually break them up. Their true motives however is to put both actually Juri and Morito in a death battle as a "game". *Simon played as a main antagonist as he is responsible to Juri's awakening by unlocking Rena's Second Persona Juri, but also threaten Morito that he will kill everyone in the school if he refuses to kill her in the death duel As far as Simon and other knows about Morito, his mercy to even his opponents will drag the battle time longer and to make things "interesting", he set up a time limit and given an ultimatum where the Child Room will going to kill everyone in the academy if neither the Hayama died from battle.. **Sis's real identity is revealed to be Juri Hayama/Juri Matsui, Rena's violent yet cunning persona who blamed Morito for the death of her mother, who happened to be his former escort subject and possessed the Third Eye ability that read minds. ***While her skills pars with Morito, Juri's Third Eye and Super Tuning she inherit from Mieko is proven to be a more a challenge for him as she able to counter his attack even from her blind spots and. Still, the ability is not without its weakness as Juri's gloating eventually leads to her defeat when her Super Tuning also staring to backfire when the power begins to run amok. Notes Reference Trivia Category:Story Arc